Cywren and Timebomb
by Anoushka Dickens
Summary: From Venturiantale's Fallout series... My name is Cywren Caster and this is what happened when Timebomb came back for me...


The voice... The voice who I have heard since the day I was born... I didn't understand him until I knew how to talk... It mocks me, or should I say... HE mocks me...  
>He doesn't understand my pain... He's seen what I've seen, sure, but he doesn't feel my pain... I saw my father- my very own father- die right in front of me, I got abducted by aliens, I have lost a piece of my brain, yet he mocks me, bullies me... But that's all in the past..<p>

My companions were gone, I was abandoned in a desert in he middle of nowhere, I've been poisoned, I have been injured and low on supplies for ages... Somebody...anybody...please...  
>I never asked for this, I need help, all my skills have gone, I am weak and vunerable... my only protection is... no... anybody but... him... I haven't heard him for ages, a couple years at the most, but one day he came back and helped,he told me where I could meet Veronica, an amazing companion, she is also part of the brotherhood! I was... you know, I saved the world and all that, no biggie or anything...<p>

Even though I had Veronica... I still missed my old companions... Sarah...Quasar...Copper...Bryan and... T-Timebomb... Yes, I admit it, I had some feelings for Timebomb, there is no other logical explanation, at first I thought I had a brain parasite, but that seemed too far-fetched. Every day and every night I would ask the voice in my head to help, to bring anybody back, even if it's Bryan, just bring anybody back...

Then...one day, I felt something in the air change... a sense of something new... I heard the voice in my head, he led me to a shack which I had never seen before... Inside was a man, his back turned towards me, he seemed to be... crying? I whispered to him "T-Timebomb?" He turned around so fast that I didn't even notice it, He studied me for a bit until he spoke. "Cywren? Is that- No, it can't be! CYWREN!" He ran across the room and swung his arms around my neck, we fell to our knees and cried with joy! "Timebomb! I missed you! I had a lot of time to think-" I slowly pushed his arms off my shoulders and held his hands tight "-I wanted to tell you this for ages, when I first met you... Look, we've been through so much together... I just wanted to say that... I-"

A loud, deep voice screamed and a Nightkin ran through the walls of the shack and wacked me with it's club to the opposite side of the shack... my vision went blurry, I could hear Timebomb scream my name... I saw a blurred figure attack the Nightkin with a laser rifle... "Ti-Buh...H-p" I was too tired to speak, the voice in my head came back. "Cywren! Don't worry, here...use a stimpak!" A figure of a man with brown hair, a blue hoodie with a yellow V on it for some odd reason appeared in front of me... well sort of, it was like a hologram. The man stabbed my ribs with a stimpak and all of a sudden I felt better, I rose up and saw Timebomb, on the floor, breathing heavily... a dead Nightkin next to him. "Timebomb! You did it!" I threw my arms around his chest and pulled him into a sitting position. "You saved me" I sobbed, "Uh, Hello? Do I get a thanks? Hello? Earth to Cywren? Can you atleast say 'Thanks Jordan!' anything?" So that's his name, Jordan... "Thanks...Jordan..." I mumbled.

Timebomb helped me up and held my hand so tight that he may of broken it, by I don't care, he was here and that's all that mattered! "Cywren... What were you going to tell me earlier?" Timebomb looked at me with curious- almost begging - eyes. "I...I wanted to tell you that, I realised since we were apart that I..." I started crying again... I felt Timebomb put his left arm around me and lower me so my head was resting on his shoulders. "I love you too Cywren" He whispered in my ear, "I love you too." Those words echoed in my head, I sat up and stared into Timebombs eyes, "T-Timebomb... I-" I closed my eyes to stop the tears, I felt his hand on my neck, he stroked my hair and told me to relax. I looked at him and saw him slowly moves his head towards me, then his head stopped... I waited for a moment then I realised what he was doing... His head was tilted slightly, his eyes were closed, I stared at his lips... waiting...

I placed my hands on the sides of Timebombs head and pulled him in quickly, I kissed him.

At that moment evrything slowed down, at frst my shoulders were tense but soon relaxed... "Gross, Get a room!" I heard him again... I pushed Timebomb backed and slapped the holographic figure in the face. "JORDAN!"


End file.
